thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der Strick des Jägers
Zitat Gruppierungen Gefängnis-Bewohner *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Daryl Dixon *Glenn Rhee *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Beth Greene *Carol Peletier *Michonne *Merle Dixon *Judith Grimes Woodbury-Überlebende *Governor *Caesar Martinez *Shumpert *Langhaarige Wache Wald-Flüchtlinge *Allen *Ben Zombies *Eingesperrter Zombie *Tunnel-Zombie 1 *Tunnel-Zombie 2 *Tunnel-Zombie 3 *Tunnel-Zombie 4 *Tunnel-Zombie 5 *Mantel-Zombie *Motel-Zombie 1 *Motel-Zombie 2 *Motel-Zombie 3 *Motel-Zombie 4 *Ring-Zombie *Angelockter-Zombie 1 *Angelockter-Zombie 2 *Merles-Zombie *Übergabetreff-Zombie *Merle Dixon *Zombie 32 *Zombie 42 *Zombie 58 *Zombie 121 *Zombie 122 Halluzination von Rick *Lori Grimes Orte der Handlungen * Außenhof * Zellenvorraum C * Zellentrakt C * Zellenblock D * Innenhof * Generatorraum * Tunnelsystem * Übergang * Big Jakes * Motel * Verlins F&S * Landstr. Woodbury * Wachtürme Kurzbeschreibung Rick weiht Daryl in den Plan ein Michonne zu übergeben. Er bittet auch Merle um Hilfe bei der Ausführung des Plans. Dieser erkennt, dass Rick kneifen wird und entführt Michonne schließlich selbst. Während er sie vor sich her führt, erklärt er ihr, dass sie ausgeliefert werden soll. Merle besorgt ihnen ein Fahrzeug, in dem sie weiter zum Treffpunkt fahren. Michonne versucht ihn zu überzeugen, dass er einen neuen Anfang starten kann. Er lässt sie schließlich aussteigen und setzt seine Reise allein fort. An einem Hotel lässt er laut Musik spielen und lockt somit zahlreiche Zombies an. Dann fährt er langsam zum Treffpunkt mit dem Governor. Dort springt er aus dem Auto und versteckt sich in einem der Gebäude. Aus dem Hinterhalt schießt er auf die Woodbury-Überlebenden, die sich versuchen gegen die Untoten zu wehren. Er wird schließlich entdeckt und vom Governor erschossen. Unterdessen im Gefängnis kommt Rick zur Einsicht, dass sie Michonne nicht ausliefern können. Er informiert Hershel und Daryl, doch sie können nur feststellen, dass Merle mit Michonne schon gegangen sind. Daryl folgt ihnen allein. Glenn spricht mit Hershel darüber, dass er Maggie heiraten will und erhält seinen Segen. Am Außenzaun findet er einen weiblichen Zombie, dem er den Ringfinger abschneidet. Den Ring überreicht er Maggie, die freudig einwilligt und ihn küsst. Rick ruft die Gruppe zusammen und erzählt von dem Deal zwischen ihm und dem Governor. Fortan will er solche Entscheidungen demokratisch abstimmen lassen. Daryl trifft auf Michonne, die frei gelassen wurde. Er eilt weiter und sieht seinen wiederbelebten Bruder Merle über dem Kadaver von Ben fressen. Unter Tränen stößt er ihn zurück und erledigt ihn schließlich. Michonne kommt am Gefängnis an und wird von Rick erspäht. Vorspann Rick, Hershel und Daryl halten eine geheime Besprechung am Zaun ab. Dort erklärt Rick seinen Plan Michonne auszuliefern. Daryl hat Bedenken. Hershel verlässt die Beredung. Rick kann Daryl jedoch überzeugen. Er erklärt ihm, dass sie die Hilfe seines Bruders benötigen werden. Er geht um ihn persönlich darum zu bitten. Im Zellenblock D findet er zahlreiche aufgeschlitzte Matratzen auf dem Boden. In einer der Zellen sitzt Merle über einer Matratze und reißt sie auseinander. Er erklärt, dass er in ihnen nach Dope sucht, gibt jedoch resigniert auf. Rick erklärt frei heraus, dass sie seine Hilfe benötigen, wofür er von Merle ausgelacht wird. Er fragt Merle, ob er eigentlich weiß, warum er die Sachen tut, die er tut. Dann erklärt er ihm, dass sie im Austausch für Michonne eine Chance erhalten keinen Krieg mit Woodbury zu riskieren. Merle berichtet vom Governor, wie er Munition sparte. Dann erklärt er, dass Michonne brutal gequält wird für die Chance. Er plant, dass man für die Gefangennahme Draht braucht, damit Michonne nicht flüchten kann. Dann gesteht er, dass er nicht immer weiß, warum er die Sachen macht, die er macht, aber er weiß auch, dass Rick nicht den Mut für die Aufgabe hat. Rick bestimmt, dass die Aufgabe bis Mittag erledigt sein muss und geht. Merle schaut ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Handlung der Folge Rick rennt alarmiert aus dem Gebäude. Draußen sind Carl und Maggie in dem sicheren Kontrollgang des Außenhofes und locken die Zombies zum Zaun. Daryl und Glenn installieren eine Reifenfalle für Fahrzeuge, während Michonne die langsameren Streuner erledigt. Sie steigen in den Wagen und fahren in den Innenhof. Dort erklärt Glenn, dass mit den Fallen die Woodbury-Bewohner gehindert werden sollen ins Gefängnis zu fahren. Rick lobt die Idee, worauf hin Daryl das Lob an Michonne weitergibt. Sie erklärt, dass sie es den Angreifern nur ausreichend schwer machen müssen, damit sie aufgeben. Carl und Maggie kommen vom Außenhof. Die Gruppe geht zurück ins Gebäude. Merle beobachtet sie und spricht zu sich selbst. Carol will wissen, was los ist. Er fragt jedoch nur nach Alkohol. Sie setzt sich und lädt ein Magazin. Dabei fragt sie ihn, ob er zur Gruppe hält. Er erklärt, dass er wegen seines Bruders da ist. Carol erklärt ihm, dass er sich nicht um Schnaps sorgen sollte, sondern um die anderen. Merle bemerkt die Veränderung zur Zeit im Camp. Daryl fragt bei Glenn, der gerade ein defektes Tor im Zellenblock E repariert, ob er Merle gesehen hätte. Glenn schweigt ihn an. Daryl packt seine Armbrust beiseite und hilft das Tor zu reparieren. Dabei erklärt er, dass Merle die Folter leid tut. Glenn berichtet schließlich von seiner Folter und erklärt, dass er dies vergeben könnte. Nicht jedoch, dass Merle dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Maggie leiden musste. Daryl nimmt seine Armbrust und sucht weiter nach seinem Bruder. Er findet ihn schließlich im Generatorraum. Merle erklärt, dass er dort nach Drogen sucht. Daryl will wissen, ob Rick schon mit ihm gesprochen hat. Er erklärt, dass er das schon hat, jedoch einen Rückzieher gemachte. Merle will von seinem Bruder wissen, ob er auch den Plan durchführen will. Loyal erklärt dieser, dass die Pläne von Rick umgesetzt werden. Merle bemerkt auch bei seinem Bruder eine Veränderung. Daryl fragt, was mit Glenn und Maggie war. Merle erklärt, dass er schon schlimmeres gemacht hat. Er wird jedoch von allen als das Böse gesehen. Sich selbst erklärt er, dass die Gruppe ihn braucht um die Drecksarbeit zu erledigen. Daryl fässt ihn am Arm und erklärt, dass er nur seinen Bruder zurück haben möchte. Berührt schickt ihn Merle fort. Dann nimmt er das Telefon und packt es in einen Sack. Die Familie Greene sitzt im Zellenvorraum zusammen. Hershel betet Psalm 91, 4-8, 3, 10. Rick schaut zur selben Zeit draußen im Müll nach einem Kabel. Gerade als er es aufnimmt sieht er seine schwangere Frau auf dem Übergang stehen und zu ihm hinunter schauen. Nachdem er sich erfolglos versucht einzureden, dass sie nicht da steht, lässt er das Kabel zurück fallen und geht in den Zellenblock. Dort erklärt er Hershel, dass er den Plan nicht ausführen wird. Merle ist mit Michonne tief in das Tunnelsystem eingedrungen um dort ein Loch zu verrammeln. Sie denkt zwar nicht, dass der Governor sich heimlich anschleichen wird, hilft jedoch gegen die Zombies zu kämpfen. Merle passt einen Moment ab und schlägt sie KO. Dann erledigt er die Untoten, entwaffnet Michonne und schleift sie in den Generatorraum. Dort zieht er ihr einen Sack über den Kopf und fesselt sie mit Draht. Auf dem Weg nach Woodbury erzählt Merle von dem Plan und behauptet von sich ehrlich zu sein. Sie erwidert, dass er sie in den Tunneln getäuscht hat. Darauf erklärt er, dass er den gefassten Plan auch umsetzen kann. Er sieht einen Zombie und erledigt diesen mit dem Katana. Als er sich umdreht sieht er erstaunt Michonne noch immer da stehen. Sie erklärt, dass sie vor einer Flucht erst ihr Schwer zurück haben will. Er nimmt sie wieder an die Leine und läuft weiter mit ihr. Rick erzählt Daryl von der Planänderung. Dieser nimmt sie sofort an und lobt die richtige Entscheidung. Daryl sieht den bedrückten Ausdruck in Ricks Gesicht. Er erklärt, dass er weder Michonne noch Merle finden kann. Daryl führt ihn in den Generatorraum. Dort finden sie einen Sack. Rick will ihm folgen, doch Daryl erklärt, dass er zurück bleiben und das Gefängnis verteidigen soll. Er jedoch will mit seinen Fähigkeiten nach seinem Bruder suchen gehen. Merle erklärt Michonne, dass er die Übergabe macht um in der Gruppe besser aufgenommen zu werden. Michonne erkennt, die vielen Unsicherheiten in seinen Plan. Merle jedoch erwidert, dass er nur diesen Plan hat. Er findet einen Wagen, der jedoch unbrauchbar ist. Michonne fragt ihn, warum ihn seine Taten belasten. Richtig böse Menschen hätten kein Gewissen. Merle gesteht, dass er 16 Männer getötet hat. Sie bemerken einige Zombies im Wald und eilen weiter. Hershel packt einige Sachen zusammen. Glenn kommt und spricht mit ihm über die Uhr. Er hat erkannt, dass sie so viel mehr bedeutet, als eine simple Zeitangabe. Dann hält er bei ihm um Maggies Hand an. Hershel gibt ihnen seinen Segen. Merle und Michonne kommen an einem Motel an. Er bindet sie an einen Pfeiler und versucht ein Auto kurz zu schließen. Als es ihm gelungen ist, springt der Alarm an und lockt Zombies aus der Nähe an. Er versucht den Lärm aus zu schalten, während Michonne gegen einige Zombies kämpft. Nachdem es ihm gelungen ist, schneidet er sie frei und beide fliehen mit dem Wagen. Unterwegs im Wagen spricht Michonne ihn nochmal darauf an, dass er sich immer für die Drecksaufgaben bereit stellt. Sie stellt den Unterschied zwischen ihm und Daryl dar. Merle erklärt, dass Rick ihn ausgewählt hat, weil er wollte, dass der Job gemacht wird. Sie spricht auf ihn ein und erklärt ihm seine Chance. Dann zeigt sie ihm, dass er gewählt hat ein Außenseiter zu bleiben um den niemand trauert. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie ebenfalls außen vor der Gruppe ist. Sie akzeptiert ihr Los, denn sie kann mit reinem Gewissen weiterleben. Glenn geht am Außenhof entlang und findet einen weiblichen Zombie, dem er zwei Finger abschneidet. Michonne fragt Merle, wie viele Männer er vor Ausbruch der Seuche und vor Woodbury getötet hat. Sie bemerkt, dass er nur für den Governor gemordet hat. Sie will ihn dazu bewegen mit ihr ins Gefängnis zurück zu kehren. Er hält und lässt sie frei. Danach fährt er allein weiter. Daryl trifft Michonne wieder und fragt nach seinem Bruder. Sie erklärt ihm, dass er sie gehen gelassen hat. Er faucht sie an, dass sie niemanden folgen lassen soll und eilt weiter. Merle trinkt Whisky in seinem Wagen und hört laute Musik vor einem Hotel. Zombies aus der Gegend kommen auf seinen Wagen zugelaufen. Nach einer Weile dreht er die Musik noch lauter auf und fährt langsam zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt mit dem Governor. Er springt aus dem Wagen und läuft in eines der Gebäude. Die wartenden Woodbury-Überlebenden wundern sich über die Musik. Caesar schickt zwei Männer los um nach zu schauen. Sie berichten von den Beißern. Merle schießt auf sie aus dem Hinterhalt, verwundet & tötet sie. Die Zombies gehen auf ihre neuen Opfer zu. Der Governor erscheint und schießt auf die Untoten. Caesar bemerkt schließlich von woher die Heckenschüsse kommen und geht darauf zu. Merle richtet sein Ziel auf den Governor aus und schießt, trifft dabei jedoch Ben, der zufällig in die Schussbahn läuft. Ein Zombie attackiert Merle, der die Untote zurück drängt und dabei aus dem Gebäude läuft. Draußen wird er von Caesar und einer anderen Wache zusammen getreten. Der Governor nimmt Merle und schleift ihn ins Gebäude. Hier kämpft er gegen ihn und unterliegt. Merle besteht darauf ihn nicht anzubetteln und wird vom Governor erschossen. Glenn trifft Maggie. Er legt ihr den Ring in die Hand und sie antwortet mit ja. Die beiden küssen sich. Rick erklärt der Gruppe, den Plan mit Michonne und dass sie eine Chance auf Frieden hätten, wenn Michonne übergeben wird. Er gesteht den Plan umsetzen zu wollen. Er will fortan nicht mehr die Entscheidung dafür allein tragen, was mit der Gruppe passiert. Stattdessen soll fortan abgestimmt werden. Später auf einem der Wachtürme bemerkt er Michonne, wie sie auf das Gefängnis zuläuft. Daryl erreicht den Treffpunkt zwischen Merle und dem Governor. Dort sieht er noch einige Zombies, die von den toten Kadavern fressen. Als einer ihn bemerkt, erschießt er diesen. Dann sieht er seinen Bruder, Merle, der an der Leiche von Ben frisst. Der Zombie steht auf und kommt auf ihn zugewankt. Daryl stößt ihn fort und erledigt ihn schließlich mit seinem Messer. Völlig fertig lässt er sich auf den Rücken fallen und weint um seinen Bruder. Besonderheiten * Glenn besorgt sich von einem Zombie einen Ehering und macht Maggie einen Antrag * Rick führt die Demokratie innerhalb der Gruppe wieder ein. * Daryl tötet seinen untoten Bruder Todesfälle *Ben *Langhaarige Wache *6 weitere Woodbury-Soldaten *Merle Dixon *Tunnel-Zombie 1 *Tunnel-Zombie 2 *Tunnel-Zombie 3 *Tunnel-Zombie 4 *Tunnel-Zombie 5 *Mantel-Zombie *Motel-Zombie 1 *Motel-Zombie 3 *Motel-Zombie 4 *Angelockter-Zombie 1 *Angelockter-Zombie 2 *Merles-Zombie *Übergabetreff-Zombie Musik * Turn It Up - Ted Nugent * Fast and Loose - Motorhead * Daryl’s Sorrow - Bear McCreary Trivia * Der Schauspieler der „Langhaarigen Wache” wird zum ersten Mal in den Credits aufgeführt. * Die Bibel spricht in Psalm 91 vom Strick des Jägers. Es heißt dort "Denn er errettet mich vom Strick des Jägers und von der schädlichen Pestilenz." (Ps. 91,3 - Luther)Quelle: http://www.wort-und-wissen.de/bibel/bibel.php?b=19&c=91. Eine andere Übersetzung verdeutlicht, dass damit eine Falle für Vögel gemeint ist (z.B. Elberfelder-Übersetzung). Nachweise